


Alone Together

by a_strea2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Twitch - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anarchy, F/M, TechnoBlade, XReader, election, lmanberg, she/they, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_strea2/pseuds/a_strea2
Summary: Not too unique in terms of plot, but it is just like the basic election and then betrayal and exile, etc.. but with y/n! y/n and techno meet in pogtopia and hit it off.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n is a well-respected citizen in the Dream SMP. The Dream SMP is a country on a large piece of land, away from the rest of the world, meant as a paradise to escape the outside world, forget your troubles, and unwind. But there's so much going on at all times, like wars, betrayals, and festivals. 
> 
> Y/n's role in all this....well we don't know. Y/n is powerful, with full enchanted netherite, all enchanted tools, expensive blocks for days, and most importantly........connections in every land and to every other citizen. A powerful force, Y/n can help sway wars one way or another, cause traitors to be killed or imprisoned, and wreak more havoc during festivals.
> 
> A/N: Hey, so that was a short intro, but I'll give some of like the actual details to the story here. I am gonna use she/they pronouns, but if I get like basically a single request to just switch to "they/them" I will. And the Dream SMP is like an actual irl country, so when they do discord calls, I'll make it like they have phones I guess. :) Normally I will be describing the clothes for you, but if people don't like that I'll change it up! 
> 
> I am not one to assume your gender identity. I'm also not going to be assuming your body type, race, ethnicity, eye color, hair color, or hair length. This seems really basic but some -x reader fics are bad at that :\
> 
> Also please feel free to give criticism on the story to help me out!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!

After a somewhat restless sleep, y/n woke to the sun shining into their room. It was comfortable and warm, so they laid there for awhile. After finally deciding to wake, she stood and stretched in the mirror in the corner of her room. Their e/c eyes widened as they remembered what today was. Today they were intended to go visit L'manberg, it was the day before the election, and preparations were almost completed. Y/n was excited for the election, because it meant a new era for the land, and a new ruler, hopefully. Wilbur wasn't the best president, none of the candidates were. On the day of the election, Y/n would be putting in a vote for Coconut 2020. Niki and Fundy are the best choices for L'manberg.

After leaving the room, Y/n took their favorite outfit to the bathroom got ready. Her outfit today was a pair of black business pants that didn't hug her legs, a white button down and a fiery red blazer and finished their morning routine. They felt refreshed, and took a deep breath. Before leaving, she stepped into a pair of boots and laced them up. After leaving the house, she climbed onto her horse, a black mustang with diamond armor, named Eira, and got her horse ready. She grabbed her bag off the saddle and slung it over her shoulder, putting her sword in one hand. It was probably the most powerful sword in the country. 

Y/n spurred the horse and held on to the saddle, clenching her leg muscles as an extra measure to stay on. After a feeling that someone was watching her for a bit, she shook her head and let her arms up. She felt freed, letting her arms behind her and her sword gleaming in the air. The horse ride to L'manberg wasn't that long, but she was too joyful and her horse too excited already, so she took Eira for a few extra laps around the walls of the province. After they slowed down a bit, Y/n began to take a deep breath and look around. Not many people were around right now, just a glimpse of Tommy's blonde hair here, Wilbur's yellow shirt there, and some sounds of hushed conversation. 

Y/n hopped off the horse and tethered it right outside the wall, and began to walk toward the podium. Her boots made a satisfying crunch on the dirt and grass, and she noticed that seats had been put in place for the election tomorrow. The area was spacey, with the buildings around it familiar and permanent. Running her hands across the bricks, she waited until she could find Tommy and Wilbur. 

"Y/n!" a voice called from behind her.

Y/n turned around and saw that it was Quackity who called their name, so they gave a polite smile, knowing what was about to happen would either be extremely annoying or one of the best parts of her day.

"Yes, Quackity?" 

"So so so so so get this straight. I want YOU to join me and George in Swag 2020. You can be our Secretary of..........well everything! You'll have so much power and the people already love you!" He proposed, raising his eyebrows over and over again.

"Uh......I'm really not looking for a job or anything..." They said tentatively, and saw his face fall. 

"Please, Y/n, you're the best shot we have at a good administration," he began, and took a glance at their clothes. "See???? You're even dressed like a politician!" 

"Quackity, I'm really sorry, but no. I don't want to be tied down to L'manberg after working for months to make sure I wasn't just an accessory to a nation. I'll think about it though, and if I choose to join Swag 2020, I'll join if you win or lose. Doesn't matter. I just......yeah.....time." Y/n explained, feeling empathetic for the duo. Quackity nodded.

"See you around y/n. And you always know where to find me if you need anything"

Y/n nodded, and continued to look for Wilbur and Tommy. When she finally found the pair, she stood beside Wilbur listening to them make plans. When she coughed slightly, they both jumped.

"Ah! The woman!" Tommy exclaimed, and instinctively ran a hand through his hair. Wilbur laughed.

"Ah yes, Y/n, what do you think?" Wilbur asked.

"What do I think? I think this election is completely pointless and there shouldn't be a government in the first place. This nation is split into factions and separated by politics." Y/n said casually.

"Y/n.....have you met anyone new recently? Like a guy named-" Tommy began before Wilbur elbowed him.

Y/n laughed. "No, while I do agree with what I said, I will be voting in this election." 

"Hopefully for Pog 2020. I saw you talking with Quackity" Tommy said, causing Y/n to laugh again.

"Well definitely not Swag 2020. I'll be voting for who I think could be the best government."

"Who is-" Tommy began again, before Wilbur elbowed him.

"Tommy stop asking who they're voting for. We'll find out tomorrow who won. Anyway, Y/n, have you met the new member of our country? The Blade?" Wilbur asked.

"No, I can't say I have. Must not be that important if I haven't met him. Maybe tomorrow."

"HAAHAH you think he isn't important? He is the god of-" Wilbur stopped Tommy from continuing with another elbow to the gut. "WILBUR STOP HITTING ME" 

Wilbur and Y/n laughed. They always had a sibling dynamic, the trio, with Tommy being their younger, it was a nice chemistry. They spent the afternoon talking about Dream, the election, what they would do if they lost, and then just got to talking about animals and people. 

It was truly a wonderful day with them, and before she knew it, it was time for her to go back home and fix dinner, work on her book, clean, and go to bed. She waved goodbye to her friends and mounted Eira again. As she rode home at a slower pace, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched again. They took their sword out of their pocket and urged Eira to run again. Finally, reaching home, y/n locked the door twice and shut the windows in case of danger. 

After climbing in the shower, they began to wash their hair and felt less dirty than after a long day of walking in the dirt and sitting in different spots outside. After tying a towel around themselves, they walked into their room to get their warm pajamas. After putting those on, they got their hair ready for bed and put lotion on their hands and washed their face. 

They spent hours at their desk, writing a book, logging the events of the country, in case the area was ever blown up or destroyed, those in the future would have a book to learn the history of the place. The place was getting dark, the lantern across the room at their bed was the only thing lighting the place up. After hours of squinting, their eyes were getting tired so they stood and stretched. They turned the lantern off and locked the door to the bedroom and climbed into bed, finding their furry lump of a cat nestled deep in the blanket. 

Y/n closed their eyes, letting sleep take them peacefully for the first time in what felt like months. Their day tomorrow would be hectic, so this sleep was well-deserved.


	2. The Election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this doesn't really follow how the actual thing went but i did my best ;)

Y/n woke several times in the night, discomfort growing with each disturbance. She was able to sleep peacefully for a few hours until the weird feelings woke her up in the middle of the night. Y/n couldn't stand it any longer, so as the sky turned milky, they grabbed their clothes for the day. A flowy periwinkle dress with a square neckline and matching lace over the whole thing. It wasn't a long dress, only reaching to the mid shin, but because of how the skirt flowed, it would move with the wind. After cleaning their face, getting their hair ready, and moisturizing their skin, they unlocked the door to the bedroom and left. They were still uneasy, but they knew they could protect themselves.

After padding down the cold wood floors of the hall and down the stairs, Y/n found a pair of wedges from a wedding she had gone to in her old country. The shoes matched the dress, with small white butterflies on it. As y/n prepared a meal for herself and a bag, she was in the middle of a crisis. If she wanted to be seen as BOTH she and they, should she be wearing a dress? She decided to go along with it, because people had told her no matter her presentation, she was valid. It took convincing, but she would try.

Y/n made a bowl of cereal for themselves and prepared for the election, mentally and emotionally. As she finished the bowl, she took her napkin across her arm and put the bowl in the sink, preparing to do dishes when she got back from the election. They picked up their white linen bag and hauled it over their shoulder, taking careful steps outside. As they came across Eira, they put the bag on the horse's saddle, and stepped up onto the horse's back, making sure the dress was properly positioned so no fabric would rip. The sun had still not risen, but the moon's soft glow from one side and the orange-white glow from the other illuminated y/n's face, making her look almost like a goddess.

Spurring the horse, Y/n took a deep breathe, preparing for the election. They gave a relieved laugh as the wind picked up and they felt it across their face as Eira went faster. The dress rippled in the wind, the periwinkle fabric whipping across their legs, making them hurt. But it didn't matter, because Y/n felt relieved to know that the election stress would be over and nothing bad would happen for awhile. After Eira came to a stop outside the L'manberg walls, Y/n looked behind and saw that they had forgotten to have their cat, Fog, sit at home. Y/n was slightly worried that Fog could get hurt around so many people, so they picked the cat up and tucked it into their bag, and took careful steps inside the walls. 

The shoes were extremely uncomfortable and flat, making it hard to walk in. Y/n found that the dawn sun warmed them up a bit, and they were glad that they hadn't brought the sweater they were considering. 

"Y/NNNN!" called a singsong voice from behind, and they turned to see Dream himself.

"Yes?" Y/n asked curiously, wondering what the owner of the land itself had to say.

"Are you gonna vote today?" 

"Yeah, of course. I may not like the factions the country has developed, but as a citizen, my vote matters."

"Good. Good. I hope you vote with the right side," he began "One vote the wrong way could change this country. For the worse." he finished, his look darkening.

Y/n's eyes widened and felt their face warm. "Well....I don't know if my chosen side is better, but it seems like the best of the four options."

"I trust you, Y/n."

Y/n nodded and walked up to the ballot area, where Wilbur was awaiting.

"Hello and good morning, Y/n. Today you will be voting for president and vice president of L'manberg, and as my best sibling figure, you will be accompanying me up on stage. I hope you have prepared." Wilbur said, oddly formal, and gave her a small smile.

"Wilbur?" Y/n asked curiously.

Wilbur began to laugh, his eyes crinkling. "Oh well that's all true, but you should have heard your reaction. Anyway, here's the ballot! Seeya soon."

Y/n was still bewildered, but took their ballot to a small table and huddled over it, so the small group of people that were huddling in couldn't get a look. They picked "Coconut 2020 under Fundy and Nihachu" and wrote that they would like to see a ban against further land expansion.

It took a bit, but they took their ballot to Wilbur, who put it securely into the box and gave her a warm smile. For the next few hours, Y/n made small conversations with other voters, and looked around. As the sun rose further, more votes got in. Finally, Wilbur closed the box, signifying the end of the voting time. He yelled for everyone to sit down, and the chatter died as people quickly found a seat. Wilbur gestured to Y/n, who trailed behind him and Tommy. As they walked up the stairs, Y/n lost their right shoe for a second, but smoothly slipped it back on. As Wilbur began to make an introductory speech, Y/n tuned out, taking Fog out of her bag and petting the cat behind it's ears.

"Finally, with 16% of the votes, we have........ Coconut 2020." Wilbur said, causing Y/n to tune back in. Y/n looked crestfallen, but gave a small word of encouragement to Fundy and Niki as they left the stage. After that, it was clear that Pog 2020 had won, and Y/n beamed, giving Tommy a high five. Then Wilbur had to stop the celebration.

"Because of the former agreement, Swag 2020 and Schlatt 2020 are the winners. They have more combined votes, and that makes them-" Wilbur was cut off.

"Off my stage. Where's Tubbo?" Schlatt said, moving toward the mic, elbowing Y/n back, causing a stumble. Y/n had a hard time paying attention until, "Tommy, Wilbur, and Y/n are hereby BANNED from L'manberg. GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

Y/n's eyes filled with panic, but as Tommy and Wilbur ran down the stairs, their instincts took over, and quickly pulled a rope out of their bag, tied a knot, threw it against a rock, and tossed the remaining bit to the ground, and with Fog still tucked in one arm, slid down, the periwinkle dress billowing beneath her. She kicked her shoes off, hitting Punz in the shin, and ran, someone shot an arrow at her, and hit Fog. There was an arrow in Fog's side now, but she had to keep running. She reached her horse and untied it as fast as possible, hopping on, doing her best to cradle Fog and not disturb the arrow.

Once again making the horse run, she caught a glimpse of Wilbur's shirt in the distance and had Eira run toward it. The trio caught up in the forest, near a hill. As Wilbur dug a hole for Eira to stand and Tommy dug into the hill to make a temporary home, Y/n held Fog, silent tears dripping down their face as they set the cat on the dirt. Ripping the hem off the bottom of the dress, she tried to gently pull the arrow out, but it just resulted in blood oozing up. She took the piece of fabric she had torn and did her best to tie it around the wound tightly so there would be minimized blood loss. She knew Fog didn't have much time, but she could make the most of it.

"Y/n, come inside." Wilbur called softly, and they picked Fog up and walked in, tears still falling. Fog was mewing slightly. As Tommy and Wilbur led her into the ravine Tommy had found, she listened to their conversation about a man named 'The Blade'. Y/n went to sit on a ledge a small bit away from them, leaning over her cat, sobs wracking her chest as the warmth slowly faded from the cat. She was embarassed to be this sad over her cat.

A new voice joined the conversation, and Y/n looked up. A tall man with pink hair, a crown, and a cloak was with them, and a mask with tusks. Y/n noticed his feet were confined in boot shaped like a pig's feet. Y/n picked up the limp body of her cat, and stood, brushing her dress off, but not bothering to wipe her tears or try to fix her eyes. She walked up behind Wilbur and just tapped his shoulder and pointed up. She climbed the stairs, suddenly hating the feeling of her dress. She reached the surface and took a deep breath. Looking at the stars calmed her down. She sat on the ground outside the hole in the hill and began using the shovel in her bag to dig a small grave for Fog. 

After a pouring a bit of water to pack the dirt into a rectangle shape, she lowered Fog in there, and placed a few flowers in the grave, along with her last piece of raw salmon. She began covering the body with dirt, a small mound left in place, a place a sign and began writing. "RIP Fog :("

She leaned back on her arms to refresh her head, but her eyes were still watery and her throat felt like it would release a sob at any moment. But nevertheless, Y/n stood, knowing she had to be there for Wilbur and Tommy right now. She took slow steps into the hole and carefully descended the stairs into the ravine. She figured she looked pretty cool right now, barefoot, pretty dress flowing behind her, eyes red, her sword in hand. A person she herself might fall in love with, if she wasn't herself.

"Y/n! Come here!" Tommy called, and she sped up, almost jogging down the stairs before her foot slipped out from under her and she made the rest of her way down the stairs on her butt. She scoffed and stood, brushing herself off. 

"Well. Okay then. Y/n, do you wanna talk to me after we finish here?" Wilbur asked, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulders and bringing her close. She nodded, leaning on his shoulder.

"Well anyway, we're gonna name this place Pogtopia, which was what L'ma- Manberg was going to be named. Sound good?" Tommy asked. Y/n nodded, putting her arm around Wilbur's shoulder, slightly bothering her shoulder. The pink-haired man took a glance at her and Wilbur, and cocked his head slightly, but nodded at Tommy.

"Alright everyone get some sleep." Wilbur said, and led Y/n away into the dark corner, the same spot she had last held Fog in here. They just sat in comfortable silence for a bit, until Y/n lay down in his lap, and stretched her legs a bit. She began to fall asleep as he placed his warm hand on her hip, and whispering to her that it would be okay. She fell asleep, but Wilbur stayed awake.

As soon as Wilbur noticed that Y/n was asleep, he lightly picked them up and brought them to where Tommy had put the beds for all four of them. He gave Y/n the gray bed at the end and tucked her in. He walked back out to meet with Techno and Tommy.

"What's up with her...?" Techno asked him, seeming concerned. Tommy took a seat next to Wilbur.

"She's been working in this country for a long time, basically, to make sure that she didn't have to be affiliated with anyone or any government-" Wilbur began.

"Y/n really hates the government" Tommy said with a laugh.

"Yes, they do. Anyway, they were forced to vote in this election by Dream and.....well me. They have been stressed about the election for awhile, so I forced them to stay with me on the podium during the announcements, you saw, then Schlatt banished us. Y/n's exile is unfair, they never did anything to him. But anyway. You saw her fly down that rope...she's really pretty...but she had to flee with her entire bag full, a rope, her sword, and her cat, and somehow get on her horse and meet up. Then Punz, I think, shot her cat, who she's had since childhood, and she's just very overwhelmed. Everything will be okay tomorrow." Wilbur said calmly, leaning back on the rock behind him.

"Y/n rocks, you'll like them. Y/n's sword is actually the most-sought after on the server. She's pretty good with a bow too." Tommy said, getting loud and animated as he went on and on about his friend. Wilbur had to shush him several times, but Techno's eyes were focused on a point above them. Neither took notice. 

"I think she heard you." Techno said, and Wilbur and Tommy both whipped around, hurting their necks a bit.

"Y/n....shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tommy asked with an awkward "haha" and he rubbed his neck. Wilbur stood up to go reach her, but Techno blocked him.

"Explain how I'm going to do that with Tommy awake." Y/n said drily. She leaned over the edge a bit, her tiredness visible from here. 

"Honestly, let's all go to sleep now." Wilbur said, and beckoned the two men to follow him up the stairs. Y/n returned to her gray bed. Next to the gray bed was a red one, then blue, then another gray. Techno chose the red one, Wilbur chose the blue, and Tommy was in the gray one. It was slightly uncomfortable that they were all directly next to each other, but there was space between them, especially between Y/n and Techno. Neither of them really dared to move much, so as not to disturb the others. At some point, both fell asleep, Y/n's back facing Techno, and him laying on his back.


End file.
